Through the Dark
by Shadows and Truth
Summary: The Doctor and Silver Haile receive a message from Gallifrey. The Doctor is ecstatic, but Silver worries that all is not as it seems.
1. Description

**Through the Dark, a description**

**Written by Shadows and Truth**

**Hello, dear readers! Thank you for choosing to click on my imagination today, I can only hope that I prove worthy of your challenge.**

**As many of you will have surmised, I am a die-hard Whovian. I love the show, and I've watched almost all of its fifty years of magnificence. But our new show runner is falling a bit short. Moffat has committed the ultimate crime. He has created... PLOT HOLES!**

**Eeek!**

**But luckily for you, I like solving plot holes. This particular fan fiction is a surmise of what one of the more major plot holes might actually be.**

**More on that later; for now I'll give you a heads up on our characters.**

**The leading man is, of course, the Doctor. For this story, he is played by Peter Capaldi.**

**The leading lady is not Clara. The Doctor's new companion is someone I've invented. Her name is Silver Haile, and I can't wait for you to meet her.**

**She is simply a girl who could be the Doctor's next companion, and who I hope meets with your approval.**

**Well, that's all, folks. Look for my story, ****_Through the Dark_****, to begin soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

**Chapter One**

Silver Haile walked into the Tardis console room, yawning. As she walked she pulled her long hair into a ponytail, stumbling from side to side as the ship rocked and tilted, and generally did everything it usually did when the Doctor made a flight error.

Hair out of her eyes, Silver neared the console room. She saw the Doctor racing around the console, waving his hands and

He yelled sharply and something sparked and snapped, and suddenly they were upside down. The breath left Silver's lungs as she hit the ceiling.

A klaxon was blaring somewhere, and she dragged her head up, or maybe down, to see the Doctor hanging upside down and clinging to the railing. With a massive force of effort, he pulled himself up/down as though he was doing a pull-up. Curling his body, he folded over at his stomach.

He held himself there, five seconds, ten.

Then he shot his feet outward and they caught one of the levers on the Tardis console, and then he released his hold on the railing.

His hand scraped a series of buttons as he fell up.

The Tardis screamed a warning, and then the ship righted itself. Silver hit the floor with a cry.

Groaning, she picked herself up. Her ponytail had come undone, and she knew she would never see her hair tie again.

When the ship rocked forward she ran, and grabbed hold of the railing before the time winds could shift. The ship lurched left, and she ran up the stairs.

The Doctor ran by. "Hold down the zigzag plotter!"

Silver located the plotter in question, took two steps to her right, and pulled it down hard. The ship settled just a little, then a little more as the Doctor ran around the console and pushed about ten buttons and five levers, while spinning some kind of metal device around.

"Now let go!" he called.

She released it and stepped back, and the wave of time that had been threatening to send them hurtling backwards steadied. The klaxon died away, and the great ship that was the Tardis slowed its flight to a smooth and balanced trip.

The Doctor sighed and adjusted his coat. He looked at Silver, and the perpetual smirk on his face turned to a devilish grin.

"What do you want for breakfast?"


	3. Chapter 3: Suddenly There Came A Tapping

**Chapter Two**

It was several breakfasts later before they spat out the Doctor's final attempt and decided that coffee really was a whole meal.

After this, Silver located her room and got dressed. She had never been one for dresses or skirts, and living with the Doctor had only cemented that habit.

So it was that five minutes later she stepped out, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt and comfortable running shoes. Despite these simple clothes, her dark eyes and dark hair set off her pale skin, and Silver looked very pretty indeed.

They were an odd pair, her and the Doctor. A young woman running with an old man tended to warrant odd looks from the inhabitants of whatever planet they landed on. But they loved each other with the love that is reserved for best friends, and so those looks meant very little to them.

When she reached the console room, she stopped in the doorway and watched the Doctor.

He was old, though his body was fairly new, and he usually asked in an absent minded fashion just who had frowned his face. His eyebrows stuck out at impossible angles over his blue eyes, and his mouth was caught halfway between a smirk and a frown.

It was a cross face, and his black clothes only reinforced that impression. When he wasn't laughing, he was shouting, and when he wasn't shouting he was silent. Staring into space, locked in thoughts that no one should have to bear.

Often he stared at the console's scanner, reading and re-reading a series of ones and zeroes. She asked him once what they were.

She never asked him again.

That was what he was doing when Silver reached the console room. Without a word, she walked slowly up to meet him on the raised platform where the heart of the last Tardis remained.

He swung the scanner around the central column casually, and when it came back the binary code was gone.

"So," he said cheerily. "Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm…" She pretended to consider. "What about Krypton?"

He frowned at her. "You know that's not a real place, right?"

"What? Of course it is! Do you think the universe would have lasted this long without Superman to save it?"

"Excuse me?" he exclaimed, his frown deepening into offense.

She laughed. "Fine. What about… Star Fleet Enterprise?"

"Are you kidding me?"

Silver leapt back. "No!" she screamed. "Not the attack eyebrows! Anything but the attack eyebrows!"

"Knock it off!"

She screamed again and ran around the console and he chased her automatically, making her scream harder. When he gave up, she dissolved into peals of laughter. He frowned at her, and his eyebrows looked so much like bottle openers that she laughed harder.

Eventually, he had to thump her back as she struggled to breathe.

She was still giggling and he was starting to smile when something thumped twice on the Tardis doors.

The Doctor spun around and Silver glanced over. "Have we landed, then?" she asked.

"No," he said hesitantly. "At least, I don't think so. I didn't do it." He moved around the console and looked at the scanner. "No, we haven't landed. We're in the Vortex." He nodded to himself, and then looked back at the scanner. "Hold on…"

Silver sat up as he dashed around the console. "What's wrong?"

"We're in the Vortex. I think. Yes, no, wait. Yes!" He was pushing buttons and typing things into the scanner. "We're definitely in Vortex."

"Well, so what about that? The ship's cooling down."

"My _Tardis_ doesn't need to cool down."

She frowned. "And that time we stayed on the infested ship because she was too hot to fly?"

"So, I lied."

"You what?!"

He flapped his hands at her dismissively. "Who cares? Something just knocked twice on the doors of my Tardis, and that's impossible." He stopped and stroked the console. "What was it, old girl?"

"Are you kidding me?" Silver was standing now. "I got bugs up my nose in that ship!"

"I was curious."

"_They were in my nose!"_

**Thump, thump.**

The Doctor turned to the doors. "You are hearing this, yeah?"

She swallowed in spite of herself. "Yeah."

"Nothing happens in the Vortex. Well," he rubbed his neck. "Unless I crash us."

"Should I buckle up?"

"This isn't me!"

**Thump, thump.**

"Knock, knock," he said ominously. Slowly, he approached the doors. Raising a hand, he knocked three times.

Silver held her breath.

**Thump, thump, thump.**

"It did it three times," she breathed.

"Interesting…"

She walked over to join him. Hesitating only slightly, she knocked four times.

A long, slow pause.

**Thump, thump, thump, thump.**

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Silver, get back."

She nodded and moved toward the console as the thing knocked again.

**Thump, thump, thump, thump.**

The Doctor threw open the doors.

Something small and cubed and white shot through the gap, and the Doctor bent over backwards swiftly as it nearly hit him. It whizzed around the console three times, knocking into walls and the console column before it headed toward Silver.

She only had time for one scream, and then everything went black.

* * *

**Hi, guys!**

**Sorry about the delay. You'll probably be seeing a lot of that with me. School just has me swamped, and I'm also writing a book.**

**Yes, a real book. It's called the Time Warriors and I love it. Unfortunately, it's the first in a series of nine books, and I'm also working on some standalone novels. At the same time.**

**You see the problem.**

**I promise I'll try and make it worth the wait for you. I love this story a lot, and I get chills just thinking about what's coming.**

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two, and I'll be working hard to finish Chapter Three before too long.**

**CYA!**


End file.
